Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a vehicle frame body manufacturing method and a vehicle frame structure.
Related Art
Vehicle frame members are sometimes formed by extrusion molding, as shown in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H11-255149. It is sometimes desirable to raise the rigidity of a part of such vehicle frame members. It would be conceivable to enlarge the cross-section or to increase the plate thickness of the part where increased rigidity is desired in such cases.